I'm yours forever but you were never mine
by razorXroses
Summary: Shuichi's being stressed out and things happen.. have fun reading! i can't promise whats going to happen. RATED MPREG! SERIOUSLY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF MALE PREGNANCY THEN DON'T BOTHER CLICKING!Ｏｏ｡｡ * Enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!, i've written another story and i haven finished with the other.. well lets just say.. i'm sorta STUCK!! haha..**

**and no i do not own Gravitaion! **

**haha.. enjoy reading!!**

**(#-#)**

**  
**

"Urgh.. bloody headache.. Why does it have to come at a time like this! I can feel the veins in my head exploding!" murmured Shuichi.

Lately, headaches haven been paying Mr. Pink-head here countless of visits. Whenever Shuichi suffers form headache attacks he could barely open his eyes. His visions would be blurry and would cause him to be nauseous. It's been keeping him from performing well in his work. K usually nags bout his not-so-perfect performances.

He walked through the park where he once met Yuki. He felt the easy breeze and soothing wind whenever he was there. He sat down quietly on the bench and closed his eyes.

_Why in heaven's name is this happening to me! The band is like practically mad at me for not giving it my best. How am I supposed to do a great job when I have this freaking pain in the head? Curse whatever is happening to me... Just my luck.. _

_I wonder if this is the side effects of the medication I'm on? I need to consult the doctor about this. It's really killing me. I guess I'll make an appointment tomorrow._

Shuichi walked home as usual and noticed that Yuki's car wasn't around.

"Maybe he's with his editor. Oh well, I guess I'll see him later." Said Shuichi.

Shuichi seemed a little sad when he didn't find Yuki at home. Shuichi has been feeling insecure about his feelings again. He has the feeling of doubt in his heart. He felt distant from the world. Everything begins to flash by his eyes.

Throughout the whole day, Shuichi just sat at the corner and day-dreamed. He was puzzled as to what he should do. Too many things are happening at one go! How was he supposed to handle them? He sat there till the next morning, still no sign of Yuki. He was getting more worried. He tried calling Yuki on his cell thousands of times but no one answered.

He soon heard keys clashing and ran towards the main door. He found a dead-looking drunk in front of him.

"Yuki! Are you alright?" asked Shuichi.

"Move brat. You're in my way." shouted Yuki.

Shuichi moved aside but swiftly got back to Yuki's side when the author threatened to fall. He cleaned Yuki up and changed his clothes. He called NG and told K that he wasn't going to work today. All K said was ok. Shuichi did not feel the usual tension that K usually gives him.

Everything is all starting to change. He didn't know why every one is treating him differently. He made lunch and placed it on the table for Yuki. Shuichi took several peeks of his lover. "As bad tempered as he is, he still looks graceful when he sleeps." thought Shuichi.

Shuichi walked out of the house. He made an appointment with the doctor at 2. many things crossed his mind on the way there like why did Yuki drank last night, why didn't K fire him this morning, and also why did he feel so unenergetic.

He sat down and waited for his name to be called. There was an old lady and her grandchild sitting next to him. The kid was bugging his grandma to leave the clinic. She didn't like the smell of the clinic.

"Yumi, we'll be out of here once the doctors sees u and she will make all your boo boos go away." Exclaimed the grandmother.

" but oba-chan,.." said Yumi.

"Now, now, it's not going to take long." Replied her grandmother.

"Oni-chan, would you like to play with Yumi?" asked the little girl.

Shuichi looked at her with a smile and said "Why not? What do you wanna play?"

"Urm.. let's play the guess who am I game!"

"uhh, okay.."

"then I'll start first!" Yumi stared into Shuichi's eyes immensely and said "What are you looking at, Brat!"

Shuichi's face lid up with shock and he murmured Yuki's name.

"WRONG dummy! Don't you watch Tv? It's Akito from tada no yume!" shouted Yumi.

"YUMI! Mind your language!" scolded the old lady. "I'm really sorry sir. Please forgive little Yumi here. Too much tv spoils the kids brain."

"no, it's okay. It just reminded me of someone that's all." Said Shuichi.

Soon it was his turn. He walked into the doctors room and sat down. He just stood there and started to stare into space. His senses came back when the doctor was continuously waving and calling his name.

"Shindou-san? Shindou-san? Are you there?"

"Huh? Oh right. I'm here. Haha.."

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, you see doctor, I've constantly been suffering from headaches and also I seem to be day dreaming a lot and I always seem tired."

" wow.. must be tough being an idol! Well first off, I thing you should take at least a weeks rest. I believe you're suffering from stress but let us be cautious. I'll take a blood sample of you and you can collect the report this Thursday."

"okay. So do I really need to get my blood tested?" whimpered Shuichi.

" don't worry. It's harmless and I promise it won't hurt a bit!"

"you always say that!" glared Shuichi jokingly.

"but anyway.. please do take good care of your health! We wouldn't want to lose an amazing idol!

"okay doc.. I will!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I wonder whats gonna happen in this chappie.. i guess nothign much..**

**I hope i'll post sonn. I'm having my mid-terms now.. owhh..**

**n i hate chemistry and physics! i'm so gonna fail! **

**God please hlep the poor little soul me! thank you!**

**Hope you'll enjoy this! please oh so please review!**

_Sayuri-girl!!_ **thanks for dropping the testi! really appreciate it!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Where've you been, Brat?" asked Yuki as Shuichi opened the door.

"No where. I just went for a walk. Why? did ya miss me, Yuki?" gleamed Shuichi.

"You wish, Brat. Didn't you have to go to work today?"

"I took a day off since the band's going on tour starting tomorrow and I won't be back till next week. I'll really really miss you!!!" lied Shuichi.

"Whatever Brat! Just be sure to call once in a while."

"Wait.. did I just hear you right? Did you just asked me to call you? Won't I be bothering your work?!?!?!" asked a shocked Shuichi.

"No, I take that back! I'll call you! So be sure to pick up!"

"Awww.. Yuki!! That's mean! It's cheating! Why can't I call you!" pouted Shuichi.

"Because you'll call me the whole day! At least once in ten seconds! I have work to do you know!" said Yuki.

Shuichi squinched his eyes and could feel his head beginning to hurt again. Yuki looked at him curiously and asked what was wrong with him. Shuichi smiled and said "Nothing's wrong.. something just went in to my eye." He faked it by rubbing his eyes.

"okay, I'm going back to work." Grunted Yuki.

"okay.. I guess I'll take a nap. Love you Yuki!" Shuichi pecked Yuki on the cheeks before parting.

After Yuki closed the door, Shuichi immediately ran to the couch and sad there. His head was aching worse than it had before. His tears slowly slid down his cheeks. He tried to sleep but it was no use. It was hard enough to even move. He took sometime until sleep took over him.

"Bang" the door bangs and out goes Yuki. Upon hearing the loud bang, Shuichi wakes up to find him alone again. It was already 3 in the morning but his lover still had to go out. He felt a suspicious of what Yuki was doing these past few nights. Coming home as early as 5 in the morning, always smelling of alcohol and woman's perfume.

_Woman's perfume? No way, it can't be! Shuichi u ding dong! Yuki won't cheat on you! Will he? Shit this headache's giving me weird thoughts! No more thinking. Got to start packing. I've got to grab my stuff._

Shuichi walked passed Yuki's room, the mug of coffee was still there and the ashtray full. He went in and walked toward the table. He noticed that the laptop was still on. He looked at the screen and notice the e-mail tat Yuki received. It was from an unknown sender.

_Yuki Eiri,_

_You better meet me here down at the park at 3.30 or your deepest darkest secret will be revealed and I won't promise who will get hurt._

_P.S. Don't you dare bring anyone!_

Shuichi stared at the screen. He just gazed at it. He not move nor said anything. He was reading the e-mail over and over. Wanting to know who sent it to Yuki. He walked out of the room. Lot's of things going in his mind. He wasn't sure what to do. He walked in to the room and started packing.

The next day, Yuki was smelling like alcohol once again. Shuichi said his goodbye and kissed Yuki. He was reluctant to go but had to go. He walked out of the door and got ready for his make-believed-tour was on. He went to his old house and dump everything he had there. He reached NG and went straight to Tohma's room. He explained everything to Tohma.

"Shindou-san, are you sure you want to keep this a secret from Eiri? Why?" asked Tohma.

"Well, lately He's been urm.. let's just say having a headache with his work and he's been really tired. I think I should at least give him some time off alone." Replied Shuichi.

"Are you really sure this the right thing to do? If you really are then I'll help you." Smiled Tohma.

"Thank you, Seguchi-san. Owh right, what about Bad Luck? What will I tell them? Can you make up something for me? This problem is mine. I want to handle it alone." Said Shuichi.

"Don't worry, Shindou-san. Leave it up to me. I'll think of something. You on the other hand better take good care of yourself and rest. Okay? Then, we'll see you in a week."

Shuichi walked out of the building feeling rather relax. It was the mid of autumn, where one can feel the breeze of the autumn wind where it relaxes one's soul. Since Shuichi hadn't anything planned for him, he walked. He just kept on walking and walking. He allowed his legs be his tour guide for the day. He walked from town to town. Taking stops in coffee shops, bookstore, music store and anything that interest him.

He enjoyed his relaxing day doing what ever that pleases him. He felt the tingling vibration of his cell in his pocket.

"Hello? Shindou speaking." Said Shuichi.

"Shindou-san, I'm calling from the hospital. I've just got back the test results. Would you mind dropping by? I'll explain thoroughly when you're here but brace yourself. There's good and bad news." Said the doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Thanks for the reviews..**

**Xedra.. Thank God you reminded me about Hiro. I totally forgottened about him!**

**Enjoy the third chappie.. **

"Until further notice, Shindou-san wouldn't be joining us due to some circumstances." Explained Tohma.

The rest of the Bad Luck crew stood there wondering why but two seemed to know the reason. After the announcement, they went of back to their studio.

"Why is he being so irresponsible again?" asked Suguru.

"Shindou-san, what happened to you? Why did you leave without telling us?" Sakano questioned dramatically.

"Sakano-san, he didn't leave. He just …" Hiro paused a moment remembering what happened.

"He just what Hiro? I can't understand what you're trying to say! Don't try to protect him! He's old enough to know his responsibilities!"flamed an irritated Suguru.

"What Nakano-san wants to say is that Shindou-san is currently going through some problems. Am I right Nakano-san? Said K. If K wasn't there, he would've been busted.

"Well, what ever problem he's facing, he better solve it as soon as possible. I can't wait for his sorry ass to come back and kick it! Come on Sakano-san were going home!

Suguru was really really agitated by Shuichi. Though the whole crew understood why he was that mad. They knew he loved his job and his crews. He's just being worried about Shuichi's condition. Not showing his anger anymore, he left the studio with Sakano. Sakano got his keys and drove Suguru home. It's amazing how near they live.

Hiro was sitting down on silence with K in the studio. There was a moment of too awkward silence. K broke it by questioning Hiro.

"Ya think this had something that gotta do with that? I have a hunch that no one knows except the three of us."

"I don't know! I don't know anything. He wouldn't tell me! I can't believe I did that!" cried Hiro.

"Shuichi's forgiving. He'll forgive you. I'm sure he has already put it behind him." Assured K.

"How would you know?" glared Hiro.

"I know because I'm the world's best manager! And you better stop your whining or else I'll bring out my babies and I can't imagine what would happen! Muahahahaha" said K sarcastically.

Hiro got up to the door as fast as he could. He looked back and said "thanks, K-san" and then he left.

"_**Shindou-san, I'm calling from the hospital. I've just got back the test results. Would you mind dropping by? I'll explain thoroughly when you're here but brace yourself. There's good and bad news." **_

_There's bad news and good news.. Which should I hear first? Did I tell the doc about the medication I'm on? No, I forgot. Shit! I wonder if this had got anything to do with it? Well, I guess only time will tell. Haha.. I'm such an idiot!_

Shuichi wandered himself to the hospital again. He went in too the nurses counter looking for Yuma-sensei. He was anxious to know what was happening to him but somehow he's afraid to find out. He sat down on the chair and waited for the doctor to bring his results.

"Well, Shindou-san, what would you like to hear first? The good news or bad news?"

"Err.. can u decide that for me? Haha.. I'm lost.."

"If we're ready, I'll ask you a few simple question. First, do you feel nauseous at times?"

Shuichi nod his head.

"Second, are you on any medication?"

Shuichi nod his head again.

"Third, do you feel that there are lots of water in your body?"

Shuichi nod his head again. _Hey, how come she know's so much about my body? I didn't tell her bout the bloated heavy feeling!_

"Fourth, are you ready to be a dad?"

"WHAT!?!?!" shouted Shuichi. Shocked as ever.

"I said are you ready to be a daddy? As in a kid's dad? As in getting pregnant?"

"Erm.. sensei can you explain it in more details? Who's getting pregnant? Who? Is it you? Is this the good news you wanted to tell me about? Congratulations sensei! Your being a momda….. haih…"

"calmed down yet? Asked the doctor.

"……….yeah, but sensei are you sure? There's no way that I could be pregnant. I'm… I'm a... guuuyy.. aren't I?

"You are a guy, well, there is a possibility. From your blood test, there was a certain cell that usually only womans have but in your case due to hormone changes, you've got that certain cell. What kind of medication are you on again?"

"Wait, I think I have it with me. I bought it during my tour in America. They said it relieves headache and nausea. So I bought it." Shuichi handed the bottle of medicine to Yuma sensei.

"Shindou-san, this is a woman's medicine. Here it says "ONLY FOR WOMAN". I think this is why you have this particular cell. Yeah. Due to our results, we suggest you keep the baby. It's dangerous to drop it now."

"Has there been any cases like this before?"

"Well, let's just say you're not the first. We've encountered of this before. It's similar to a woman's pregnancy procedure only that you'd have to operate it out instead of pushing it."

"Okay, so what about the bad news? Is it really bad?

"Well, it's something that has to do with your constant headaches. They're turning into migraines and we're afraid that this might cause blood pressure to rise and then you get stroke and then your paralyzed and then half of your life is gone." Breathe Yuma-sensei.

"Okay, so what do you think I'm supposed to do?"

"Shindou-san, you've released 2 albums, 4 singles, held 5 major concerts in one year and some additional weekend variety shows. Don't you think you guys deserve some rest? I propose that you guys get at least about a month off. I wouldn't promise what would happen to you if you don't take control of you stress level starting from now."

"Wow, sensei you do know us."

"What can you say? I'm a big fan. Look, I won't tell anyone about this. You have some explaining to do."

"Okay… then I guess it sums it up. So… I'll see you in a month?"

"Yeap, we'll see each other in a month and if you do ever have any problems at all, do come and see me. Lets just say we're friends."

_Great, what do I do now? I can't believe this. I'm… I'm… pregnant. It's a hell of a day. I don't think I can take any more surprises! Hey, isn't that Yuki? What's he doing here and he's here with a, woman. _

_Shuichi walked towards their room and eaves drop at what was happening._

"Congratulations Uesugi-san, You're gonna be a daddy real soon." Said the doctor.

"Are you sure? Absolutely positive?" asked the woman.

"These are the test results and I'm pretty sure they're not wrong." Exclaimed the doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Err, first off i wanna apologize to readers i've offended!**_

**_I'm sorry for not rating and posting it as an MPreg fic. I'm really sorry._**

**_Second, i'm sorry for not updating this. And lastly hope you guys'll enjoy it. _**

_--------------------------------------------_

_Well, I don't know what to say or believe right now. I guess I can't hide away form the truth. If I was ever a burden to him, I would rather let myself feel the pain then let the person suffer it. Looks like It's turned into one whole big mess. Maybe we were really never meant to be. Maybe he knew it from the start but never said anything a tall.. hahaha.. what the hell am I doing? Jumping to all these stupid conclusions. For now, I'll just have to stick with what I have.. Just let me have my few most memorable days. Please, I beg you.. _

Shuichi was feeling insecure at that very moment but he was determined to not give up. Even though he knew clearly what had happened but still, in his heart the eensiest weensiest part of it didn't want to believe it..

He went to home late that night. He opened up the door to see shoes, women's high heels at the door. He was dumbfounded. He stood there just starring at them until a rather familiar voice greeted him.

"Did you find gold on the front?" asked a particular blonde guy.

Shocked to hear Yuki's voice. Shuichi didn't answer him. He continued staring at the heels. Then, looked up at Yuki. He was looking rather messy. His hair was a mess but it still looked good on him. His shirt was out of place.

"Oi, brat! Did you hear me say anything?" asked an aggravated Yuki.

"Yeah, I heard you, I was…err.. looking for the gold. Haha…" answered Shuichi nervously. "Well, how was your day Yuki? I had a shocking day. I can't believe what news I received today!.. haha.. too much for me to handle.."

Yuki looked at Shuichi with questioning eyes. He didn't stare away until he heard the door to the bathroom open. Shuichi also looked into the direction where the noise came from. Then the person in the toilet shouted to Yuki asking for a towel.

Shuichi couldn't believe his ears. There really was a woman in the house. Moreover she was naked, and in the bathroom waiting for a towel. What were they doing in the house before he came back? He stood there spellbound. Not able to think or act rationally.

"So, first it was the hospital, now this? What are you taking me for Yuki? So from the start I was just some toy that you picked up and now throwing me away?" shouted Shuichi

"Look, Shuichi it's not what you think. You've misunderstood!" replied Yuki.

"Okay, then tell me about he hospital? Ca you answer me?"

"How did you know about the hospital? Wait.. Were you spying on me? What The Hell!!!"

"Like I would follow you to the hospital! I had my own things to d you know! The world revolves around everyone! Not just you! You freaking bastard!"

"Like you wouldn't! It's so you to follow me here and everywhere with you gleeful, annoying attitude of yours! You're always like Yuki this and Yuki that. It bugs me!"

"So, that's what it was." Whispered Shuichi. "I'M SORRY I BUGGED YOU! I'M SORRY I WAS A NUISANCE! I'M SORRY I ANNOYED YOU! I'M SORRY I FELL IN LOVE WITH A JACK-ASS! I'M SORRY FOR BEING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! GO FIND YOURSELF A FUCK-TOY THAT'LL SATISFY YOUR SEXUAL DESIRES!" Shuichi had tears dripping from his cheeks as he shouted those last few words.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW! GET OUT BEFORE I REALLY LOSE MY TEMPER!" yelled Yuki.

Shuichi took one last glance at the flaming author with hatred and in pain. He truly regretted firing up at Yuki like that but he just couldn't take it that Yuki had brought a woman to their or rather Yuki's house.

He walked in the cold rain retracing back what had just happened. He didn't want to believe but had to believe what reality means. What reality truly is. It's harsh and painful but at the same time happy, memorable and loving.

_Isn't having me enough ,Yuki? I'm shock about it I really am. That king of thing, I really don't want to believe it. It's true, I knew you still had other bed partners, but to think that you would impregnate someone really kills me. I don't expect your lovers to let you go. Hey, It's Yuki we're talking about here who would want to let go of something so dazzling and perfect? Lovers are lovers. No more, no less. _

_Why Yuk? Why? You could've let me go when things aren't as deep as it is. My heart would still be broken but at least you were honest with me. Now, it's shattered. Broken into millions of pieces which can never be mended. Even until now, my heart still belongs to you. Do you know that? I would never bring my heart to betray you. If I ever did betray you, I'd kill myself with my own bare hands. I swear to god I will._

_You're no longer mine. I take that back. You were never mine to begin with. _

Back at Yuki's apartment.

"What the fuck happened just a minute ago! Why couldn't I control my temper! I shouldn't have said those to him. I really am a jack-ass." Said Yuki.

"There, there, You shouldn't blame yourself for what had happen. It's not your fault. It's normal to lose your temper."

"Of course it's not my fault! It's your FAULT! You just had to barge in and take a shower when I told you to go home to your husband!" yelled Yuki.

"Hey! Don't go yelling at your sister just because you lost your lover! Have some respect! Please! It wasn't entirely my fault was it?" replied Mika.

"……, Just leave. I wanna be alone for a moment!"

"Give him a few days to recover. He'll be okay. See you! Get some rest! I'll be accompanying you to the hospital next week."

_God, did I have to lose my temper! What's with me! He'll come back won't he? He's not gonna leave me like this, right! Fuck this day! Why did it have to be so irritating! I don't know what's right anymore! What ever, I'm going to sleep! Curse this headache!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! i finally posted again.**

**It's been a while hasn't it? LoLzz..**

**Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. **

**It's kinda short..**

**-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

"It's okay, Taiyo. Don't worry daddy's here for you. The pain will go away soon." Said Shuichi as he held his five-year old son in his arms.

"Da…ddy, it's rea…lly painful! I c…an't breathe." Sobbed little Taiyo.

"Shh.. close your eyes and take deep breaths. I'll be right here when you wake up." Assured Shuichi.

_Why did it have to be my Taiyo? Was it all because of the things I did in the past that caused him to suffer like this? I really regret that I left without taking anything. If I had the money, Taiyo wouldn't need to suffer like this! _

_It's been five years since I left my life there in that cooped up house. After I left on that day, I knew I wasn't welcome there anymore. Thinking back it really does hurt. I think I'm still in love with him, I just can't seem to let it all slip away even if I wanted to._

_So, as time went on, I needed a place to stay, a place where Yuki will never go to. I knew he wouldn't visit Kyoto, that's why I'm living there. As for the others, I'm not sure if they know of my whereabouts but I'm definitely sure Tohma knows. He didn't say anything when I told him about living the company. He just smiled and said " Well, I guess this is goodbye." _

The next morning, Shuichi took Taiyo to hospital for another one of his usual check ups. Taiyo had his I-Hate-This-Place expression written all over his face. Shuichi giggled as he noticed that.

"Daddy, why do we always have to come here? I don't like this place!"

"I know you don't like it here but Izumi-sensei just wants to make sure you're feeling better."

"Okay, but daddy.. I NEED TO GO PEE PEE!! It's gonna come out soon!"

Shuichi rushed Taiyo to the toilet. He giggled harder when his son shouted that it was gonna come out soon. Everyone's gaze were surrounding them. It was like the time when he used to be clingy to Yuki. Even though Taiyo has most of Shuichi's characteristics, he still showed traits of Yuki. Taiyo caught more of Shuichi's personality at the same time, more of Yuki's physical features like the golden blonde hair and the vicious eyes.

As Shuichi waited for his son outside the toilet, he thought he caught a glimpse of another blondie. He walked closer to try to steal a glance of who it really was but when he heard Taiyo calling, he stopped. His son dragged him back to where they were suppose to be and once more he saw that particular blonde figure again and this time holding the hands of a pink coloured-hair kid. He wasn't sure if it was him or not but he dead-seriously wanted to know.

As the nurse called for Shindou Taiyo, the blonde turned around to see who was that Shindou Taiyo. As soon as he moved, Shuichi was sure it was him. He couldn't be mistaken. He quickly grabbed Taiyo and headed for the doctor's room. Shuichi entered the room dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that in so many places, he was actually there and moreover with a kid.

Shuichi snapped back to his senses when he heard the doctor calling him.

"Shindou-san? Are you alright?"

"Owh, sorry, I was a little dazed that's all."

"Ahh, okay, so what seems to be the problem with Taiyo-kun today?"

"He had an attack again."

"I see, how many times has he been attacked this week?"

"Four, and it's getting worse. Last night he could barely breathe."

"Shindou-san, he really needs to go for the operation soon. If this is dragged on longer, ot might cause him his life."

"I know, but I don't have that kind of money to pay. It 's too much. I've been saving all I can right now."

" I tell you what, why don't you go down to the Hospital in Tokyo where Yuma is. She'll most probably be able to help you out. I met her the other day and she asked me how were you guys doing. I explained your current situation to her and she asked me to tell you to meet her."

"Okay, is there anything else she said?"

"She also asked you to pack your bags and go back to Bad Luck. She said she misses your singing."

"I'll bear that in mind. Haha. Thank you sensei. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Just take care of him. That'll be fine."

Shuichi and Taiyo both bowed their heads before they left the doctor's room. Taiyo kept making faces showing that he hated the smell of the hospital. He even pinched his nose till it gotten as red as a tomato. Shuichi pulled his hand away and smiled at him saying " I think your nose will drop off soon if you keep pinching it like that." Immediately Taiyo pulled his hand away and Shuichi couldn't help but laughed at what his son did.Shuichi stopped as someone stood in his way. Then the man said..

" _**I see your still as noisy as you used to be. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Shuichi?"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi.. it's not much this week..  
More of dialogues..  
But i still hope that you guys'll like it.. **

" _**I see your still as noisy as you used to be. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Shuichi?"**_

"M…ika-san…" Said Shuichi.

"It's been five-six years sin we last saw each other? Oh, and who might this be?"

"Come on Taiyo, say hello. Don't be rude." Ordered Shuichi.

"Konban-wa, My name is Taiyo. Nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you too. Aren't you a sweet little fella? Anyways, Shuichi, don't you think we should sit down somewhere to talk? I think standing here is a little inconvenient." Said Mika.

"Err, okay I guess…" Said Shuichi as he looked down on Taiyo who was making the i-don't-wanna face..

Shuichi shot him back the don't-be-rude look. Mika giggled as she saw the father and son bond. Soon, they reached a café nearby the hospital, sat down and ordered two cups of coffee and a juice for Taiyo.

"It's been a really long time, huh.. Mika-san? So how's everyone?" asked Shuichi as he gulped his saliva down his throat.

"Everyone's fine in these couple of years. Eiri's fine too. And how about you? I see you're living quite well with this kid here. Where's his mom?"

"………"

"Owhh, sorry to ask such personal questions. You know Shuichi, I'd really like to explain the misunderstandings on the day when Eiri madly drove you out of the house. You see it wasn…."

Before Mika could finish her sentence she was cut of by Shuichi's speech. " It's okay. I know what happened. I knew it since the beginning."

"If you knew then why didn't you go back to him? He needed your support!"

"How was I suppose to go back? It wasn't like I could butt in!"

"Why not? You're also half responsible for what happened! I can't believe you!"

"What do you mean that I'm half respons…"

"fuhh.. fuhh.. fuhhh.. Daa….ddy.." said Taiyo.

"Taiyo?? Taiyo! Can you hear me? Don't worry you're gonna be alright! Just remember, take deep breaths!"

"Shuichi, What's wrong with him?" asked Mika.

Shuichi ignored her. All he could think of right now was his son. He held Taiyo in his arms, breathing along with Taiyo. Mika stood there looking at how protective Shuichi was towards his kid. She never knew that he had to go through this much pain to see his son suffering. She as a parent knew how hurtful it was to see your own flesh and blood in pain.

After a while, Taiyo finally calmed down and fell asleep. Shuichi knew that Mika was staring at him this whole time. He looked up to meet her eyes and then smiled. She was shocked to see that he was still able to smile even after what just happened. Shuichi knew that Mika wanted to know what had caused Taiyo to suffocate like that.

"This is something that he had to go through his whole life. Even though he's just five years old, he really hanging in there. He's really a brave little boy." Exclaimed Shuichi.

"Why didn't he go for any surgery or something?" asked Mika.

"If it was that simple I would've got it over with a long time ago. Ano.. Mika-san, I'd really appreciate it if you won't tell anyone that you saw me. Things in the past should be kept as the past. It's all history."

"Just to let you know, Eiri saw you in the hospital this morning. We all know that he still has feelings for you. After you left, everyone knew how much he misses having you around but he just kept quiet. He still wants you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back home, Shuichi rephrased what Mika had said to him in the morning.

"_**Eiri saw you in the hospital this morning. We all knew how much he misses having you around but he just kept quiet. He still wants you.**_"

_How is that even possible!? He impregnates someone and still wants me back? How could he? I mean, in the first place wasn't he the one who asked me to leave? Wasn't he the one who kicked me out?_

_It's all excuses isn't it? The truth is, I'm happy that he still wants me and misses me. But how am I supposed to go back crawling into his arms. Plus, I'm sure he's living happily with his family. All's well ends well I guess. My top priority right now is Taiyo. I don't know what will happen if I lost him too. It'd be the end of the world.._

"Daddy, Who was that lady this morning? She's a meanie. She was scolding you.." Said Taiyo.

"Silly boy, she wasn't scolding me. It's just the was adults talk. Some one's been a rude boy today. Time for punishment! Muahahahaa…" laughed Shuichi.

" No! I don't wanna! I'm not gonna! Stay away from me!" Shouted Taiyo as he ran away from Shuichi.

"Come here you little rascal! It's time for scrubbing those dirt off!"

"Ne ni ne ni bu bu! You can't catch me!" giggled Taiyo.

Both trashed the house running up and down till they were too tired to go on any further.

"Caught you! You naughty little thing. Now I'm gonna eat you up!" teased Shuichi.

"Ahhh! That tickles! Stop it daddy! Ahahaaa… Love you daddy! I'll always be with you!" Said Taiyo as he hugged Shuichi.

Shuichi returned the hug and whispered " I'll protect you forever. Don't worry!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't updated in like.. so long! O.O  
Sorry about that.. Well here's chapter 7..  
Hope you guys will like it!**

Btw.. Does anyone have the Gravitation soundtrack? I kinda lost mine and i'm having trouble looking for it.. .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The tapping on the keyboard stopped as Yuki massaged his temple. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. The unexpected meeting with Shuichi had caught him. "Why did I do that? Why am I a jerk?" said Yuki unconsciously.

Little pitter patter footsteps were made by a small boy with pink bubblegum hair. Eiri didn't notice this as he was too caught up in his thoughts. "What does a jerk mean papa?" He asked.

"Hmmm.. You see, a jerk is someone who did something bad to another person." Explained Yuki as the little boy positioned himself on Yuki's lap.

"Did you do something bad papa? Are you going to jail or is Batman coming to catch you?" Questions the worried infant.

Yuki chuckled as he ruffled the boys hair. "You're just like him aren't you, Sora?"

"Like who? Does he have pink hair too?" The boy was quite inquisitive and he was shooting questions to poor Yuki like a loaded M16.

Yuki couldn't help but gave out another chuckle and said "Yeah, he had pink hair too." Yuki lifted the boy off his lap and stood up. He stretched his body and cracked his knuckles. Sora tried to imitate his father's actions but cracking his knuckles hurt as they were not used to it.

Yuki ginned and walked out of the room to get his cup of coffee. "Sora, what do you want for dinner later?"

Sora raced out to his father's location and looked him in the eye and said "MC DONALDS!"

"Okay, then Mc Donalds it is." Said Yuki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Let's sit over there okay Taiyo?" asked Shuichi carrying a tray of burgers.

Taiyo nodded and asked " Can I go over there and wash my hands daddy?"

"Sure." Said Shuichi as he placed the tray down and took a seat.

Taiyo went over to the sink and struggled tip-toeing to reach the tap. Suddenly, someone's hands turned the tap and lifted him up. He looked in the mirror and saw someone with the same hair colour as his. The man let go of him after he finished.

Taiyo looked at him, bowed and said thank you. He saw a boy clinging to the man and waved at the boy.

He hoped away back to where Shuichi was. "Daddy, there was this oji-san who helped me just now and he had the same hair colour as me and he was tall and there was also another boy who had hair colour like you and.. and…"

"Woahh.. Slow down there.. I can't really catch what you're saying." Interrupted Shuichi. "You said he had hair colour like you and he helped you to wash your hands." Asked Shuichi.

Taiyo nodded. "There he is! That's the Oji-san that helped me!" He waved again to the

man who was looking at him.

Shuichi stood up as a sign of formality to thank the man who helped his son. He looked at the direction where Taiyo was pointing. The sight of the person waving to back to his son made fear run through his spine. Shuichi was shocked to see him, of all people.

Taiyo ran towards the blonde man. Shuichi tried to stop him but it was too late. Shuichi had no idea of what to do. He didn't know if he should pretend that he didn't know who he was or not. He didn't know what sort of expression to show on his face.

While Shuichi was in his thoughts, he didn't notice the man was walking towards him with the two kids.

"Long time no see, Shuichi." Said the man.

Shuichi looked up. It was him, eventhough it's been so long, he still looked amazing. He still had that striking force around him.

"Ye..aah, lon..g time no see, Y…uki." Replied Shuichi as he tried to gulp down his fear.

"Do you know him Daddy? Papa?" Asked the two innocent beings in unison.

They both nodded. "Why don't the both of you play over there for a awhile." Suggested Yuki.

The children ran off together to play. Leaving one guilt-felt Shuichi and one curious Yuki alone. Yuki looked at Shuichi without ever blinking. While Shuichi on the other hand, took peeks at Shuichi but when he saw Yuki looking at him so intensely he looked away.

"It's been years, right? Shuichi? How've you been?" said Yuki.

Shuichi was still reluctant, he didn't know how to face Yuki. "Yeahh, it's been years. I've been good I suppose." Answered Shuichi as he averted his eyes away from Yuki.

"I see you've gotten a family now? Who's the lucky lady? Is she here?" teased Yuki.

"The...re never was any lady-luck. It's just me and Taiyo. Wha..t about you? Where's your lucky lady?" asked Shuichi. He just needed to know who was the one Shuichi impregnate 6 years ago.

Yuki noticed as how Shuichi struggled to ask that question. He gave a little grin and answered him. " Same, same. No lucky lady. It's always been just the two of us."

The stoic answer Yuki gave made Shuichi a little pissed off. He knew that back then, in the house… the woman then.

Yuki moved closer to Shuichi and whispered to him "I still love you." And nibbled his ears.

Shuichi covered his ears with one hand and slapped Yuki on the face with the other. "How can you still have the guts to say that! After what's you've done to me! After what happened that night! Ughhh!! I can't believe you!" vented Shuichi all red and blushing and angry.

They caught the attention of the other customers that were there. The two little boys came back running to where their fathers were. Shuichi glared at Yuki and was breathing heavily. He grabbed Taiyo by the hands and left.

Yuki grabbed the hands of his son and followed after Shuichi.

"Daddy! Slow down! Daddddy!! You're hurting meee…. Huufff…. Puuuffff….. hahhh… hhhhhaaaahh…."

Shuichi stopped and looked at Taiyo. He went on his knees and laid the boy on his lap. "Okay, breath Taiyo.! Take deep breathes! SOMEBODY HELP!! ANYBODY!! Keep breathing baby!" shouted Shuichi.

He got his cell from his phone ready to call the ambulance but when Yuki came and carried Taiyo off his arms. "I'll take him to the hospital. Follow me! Sora, hold on to Uncle Shuichi." Said Yuki.

Shuichi did as he was told and followed him to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**I updated! Pretty quick this time.. xD  
It's short but i hope you'll like it!  
Well.. Enjoy!**

"It's all my fault! If only I wasn't feeling so fucked up! If only I was calm enough! I've got no right to be called a parent! God.. Please!.." cried Shuichi with his hands burying his face.

Sora walked towards Shuichi and gave him a hug. "Uncle Shu, Taiyo's gonna be alright. Daddy's says he's be fine! So don't cry. Okay? I'll give you a pocky stick?"

Shuichi looked at Sora and returned the hug. He needed all the comfort he can get right now. Yuki looked at them, both pink hair. Both can be so innocent, and also strong. _"Shit, if only they knew."_ Thought Yuki.

"Shundou-san? Shindou-san?" Called out the nurse.

Shuichi looked up and let go of little Sora and walked towards the nurse. He walked into the ward along with Yuki and Sora.

"His condition has stabilized for now, but I do recommend you to go for that surgery as soon as possible." Said the doctor before leaving.

"Thank you, Izumi-sensei" said Shuichi as he bowed.

Shuichi ran to the side of the bed and held Taiyo's fragile hand. He tried to control his sobbing as he looked at his unconscious son. Sora sat beside Shuichi quietly and hugged Shuichi. Shuichi looked at the other pink-hair toddler. Some how, he could feel a connection to this kid. It's the same connection that he has for Taiyo.

Yuki watched them closely. He knew he had to tell Shuichi the truth someday. But now is not the right time. He will tell him after the flame dies down. Yuki walked out of the room and looked for the doctor in charge of Taiyo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You mean there is a way to save him." Asked Yuki.

"Yes, there is a ninety-five per cent success in the surgery. The only obstacle in Shindou-san's case was the financial problem he was facing." Said the Doctor.

"How soon can the surgery take place?"

"It can be done as soon as two days from now, but the parent of Shindou Taiyo has to agree."

"I'll take care of that, while you take care of the procedures and stuff." Commanded Yuki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki walked into the ward where Taiyo, Sora and Shuichi were. That was the the second time where he saw the sad and guilt expression on poor Shuichi. The first was when Shuichi left the apartment six years ago. Little Sora noticed Yuki standing beside the door frame and called out to him and gave Shuichi a little fright.

As Yuki walked towards the bed, Shuichi immediately wipe off the tears that had been falling on his cheeks. Yuki placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulder and told his that they need to talk. So, they left Sora in the room with Taiyo while they looked for a place to have their little conversation.

"Izumi-sensei told me everything." Said Yuki.

"Ahh, I see, so now you know." Was all Shuichi could say.

"Why didn't he go through the surgery before? Why wait till now?" asked Yuki.

"DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO GO THROUGH THE SURGERY? WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? THE NIGHT WHEN I LEFT YOUR PLACE, I DIDN'T BOTHER TO TAKE ANYTHING. I LEFT EVERYTHING THERE DIDN'T I? SO STOP PREACHING ME LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!" exploded Shuichi as he covered his face in his hands and started to cry again. He couldn't control his feelings anymore.

"Then sleep with me. I can solve all your problems." Said Yuki.

Shuichi looked at Yuki in shock. His eyes wide open, getting ready to pop out at any moment. Yuki just looked back at him like he didn't do anything.

"Excuse me sirs, could you quiet down. This is the hospital." Exclaimed the nurse who was passing by.

Yuki and Shuichi both looked her way and bowed their heads as an apology. Before time was wasted anymore, Shuichi stared at Yuki again. His lips staggering to part open.

"What did you just say?" asked the confused Shuichi.

"I said sleep with me and I'll cover all the medical expenses and needs for your kid."

Shuichi felt insulted to the core. He had never expected Yuki to say anything like that. Shuichi was now filled with both fear and anxiety. He didn't know what to do. If he took up Yuki's offer, he would be selling away his pride as a person but if he didn't take it, Taiyo would have to suffer more than he is now.

"Look, take the offer. It's not like you've never done it before. It's just one night. I can wait no matter how long it takes but I don't think your kid can." Said Yuki putting on frank and innocent look on hs face.

Yuki was getting ready to walk back into the ward when he heard the sound of Shuichi's whisper.

"I'll do it." Whispered Shuichi.

"What? I can't hear you. Speak up." Exclaimed Yuki.

"I'll do it! I'll do anything. Just save him." Cried Shuichi.

"Glad you took the offer. Wait for me here, tonight. And don't be late." Said Yuki as he handed Shuichi a piece of paper with an address to where they will meet on that night.

Shuichi stood there in the middle of the hallway dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he just did. He couldn't believe what he was gonna do. Alone with Yuki to add to it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(A/N: for the next chapter i was thinking of attempting my first smex scene. But for those who'd not want to read them tell me! Then i'll figure somehting out.. .)**

**razorXroses**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello  
Sorry for the delay minna!!  
Chappie 9 is finally here!!  
My first smex scene written..  
Hope it's okay..  
Well.. ENJOY!**

_Hokage-san..  
You need to finish your fic!! I'm dying to know what's going to happen!!  
To tell you the truth.. This fic written was inspired by yours...  
So.. you need to continue yours!! ._

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

"_I went overboard didn't I? I can't believe I just blurted that out. Why did I say that? Did I really want him that badly to even think of blackmailing him at a time like this? What was I thinking? Off course, even if he didn't take the offer, I would pay for all Taiyo's medical expenses. Speaking of Taiyo, he does seem rather familiar. It's like I've met him somewhere before. IT CAN'T BE RIGHT? IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS RIGHT? There's no way that there'd be something this coincident. No way… __No way…Your brain is playing tricks on you…That's all… __Too much novel writing is making your imagination run wild…" _Thought Yuki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The time Yuki anticipated has now arrived. Shuichi entered the hallway and into the room to see Yuki waiting for him with a bath robe on. On the looks of it, Yuki had just finished his bath. His hair, one of his major assets was silky and glistens ever so brightly. How Shuichi still loved him even being treated the way he is now. Shuichi dropped his bag on the floor and walked deeper into the depths of the room.

Feeling nervous, Shuichi tried to start a topic.

"So… Where's Sora?" He asked.

"He's at my dad's place so you don't have to worry about a thing. There won't be anyone to bother us during our time." Replied Yuki smirking.

Shuichi felt his blood rising to his cheeks making him blush instantly. Yuki walked closer to Shuichi and gently positioned his hand under Shuichi's chin and tilted it to have a better look. As his eyes gaze upon Shuichi, Shuichi forcefully avoided eye contact. No longer could he wait, Yuki immediately dive into a passionate kiss that he had long tasted.

Whilst deeper into the kiss, Yuki's slowly entered his tongue and started to tackle the silent and dormant one. Yuki could feel Shuichi was resisting at the beginning but now has succumbed to the lust and excitement of love-making.

Slowly, the hands of the blonde travelled down the petite body against his, unbuttoning every button on it. Slowly caressing and scanning all the nook and crannies of the body making sure he still knew it well. Shuichi felt the adrenaline rush of blood pumping through his veins. The excitement was making him lose his mind and wanted more. Yuki noticed this happening but didn't put a stop to it. He wanted Shuichi to beg for more! Crave for him. He wants Shuichi to be possessive of him.

Yuki led Shuichi to the bed trying not to break the kiss.

"Yuki, wait. I've not taken my bath. It's dirty!"

Yuki ignored Shuichi and after wasting enough precious time, Yuki stripped Shuichi and himself to their birthday suits. Shuichi, embarrassed by Yuki's actions, covered his face with the pillow.

"Why are you hiding your face under the pillow? Take it away." Chuckled Yuki.

"Turn the lights off first! It's too embarrassing!" Cried Shuichi.

Yuki paid no attention to Shuichi's ranting. He snuggled under the pillows and kissed Shuichi while rubbing their manhood against each other's. Yuki broke the kiss and threw all the other pillows around to the floor making sure that Shuichi had nothing else to hide his face with.

"I want to see all of you…" Whispered Yuki to Shuichi's ears.

"Y…uki…"

"You're getting really hard Shuichi. It seems like it's begging for more." Teased Yuki.

"Stop teasing me." Said Shuichi. He knew very well that he was indeed feeling good but he struggled to give in.

Yuki's hands caressed Shuichi's body from top to butt. His fingers teasing the sensitive sole spot. His other hand reached for the bottle of lube he prepared on the edge of the bed. Stretching, he finally reached it. He squeezed a generous amount and applied it on Shuichi. Shuichi jilted as Yuki did so.

"Shuichi…. It's dripping… You're dripping wet. You're feeling good right? I can tell. I know you too well." Teased Yuki once more.

Shuichi ignored Yuki as he knew that if he fought back, Yuki would feel victorious and tease him more. After fully preparing Shuichi for intercourse, Yuki pulled his finger out and added more lube onto his'.

"Shuichi, I'm entering you… remember to breathe okay?" advised Yuki.

"Mmmnnn….nnnnnmmm." moaned Shuichi.

"I'm in. Are you okay?" Asked Yuki caringly.

"Don't ask me! Just get on with it." Replied Shuichi.

"You never change. You're still like before."

Shuichi remembered it all and how ecstatic he usually felt while they did it. Shuichi no longer cared about his pride. He was too feeling good and that was it. He wanted more, more from Yuki.

Yuki's thrusting was indeed amazing. Getting greedier and wanting to feel more. He willingly grinded his hips, following Yuki's thrusting rhythm.

"Y…ukiiii! "Yuuukk…iii! Ahhhh…" Moaned Shuichi in ecstasy.

"Shu..ichhhii.. I'm at my limit." Claimed Yuki.

"Me too.. Me tooo… Yu…ki, I'm cumming!"

"Shuic…hi!"

After climaxing, both were utterly exhausted, panting and breathing hard grasping for more air. Shuichi could barely stand it anymore. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Before falling into the deep slumber, he managed to steal a glance of Yuki's satisfied face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After getting a little bit of rest, Yuki got up to continue the story that he was supposed to hand in in about two weeks but had nothing done. He was at it for about a few hours and couldn't continue anymore. He leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes, hoping to get more ideas to flow into his brain. Little did he know that, the more he was thinking, the faster he falls asleep. Poor Yuki.

Soon morning came. Shuichi got out of bed and looked around. He noticed that it was time to go visit Taiyo in the hospital. He went out of the room and searched for Yuki. He saw the poor blonde fast asleep with his computer on. Shuichi grabbed the blanket form the room and covered Yuki with it. "_You say I never change. Then what about you?_" thought Shuichi as a side grin appeared.


End file.
